Drizzle
by Dustbunny3
Summary: HIATUS. Ryuzaki needs to get out of the rain and Anzu just wants to get home. It's working out for both of them now, in ways they never would have guessed
1. Oops

Disclaimer: Dustbunny doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and, Lord willing, never will.

Dustbunny: Hmph! Well, this started when someone at suggested Rex and Téa as a couple. I got an idea while thinking about it. That idea somehow metamorphed into this.

Marshmallow: It's actually kind of funny because the Ryuzaki/Anzu relationship here is platonic.

Bunnydust: Yeah, that's real funny. Let's just get on with this.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Stupid rain,_ thought Ryuzaki as he held his jacket above his head in a vain attempt to shelter himself from the merciless pelting of the icy drops. _This could have happened to anyone- but it just _had_ to happen to me._

Around him, stores and restaurants locked up, fearing the rising storm. People scrambled madly about to relieve themselves of the downpour. The only difference between these people and Ryuzaki himself was that these people all seemed to have cars or homes to run to. What did he have? A soaked jacket, tired arms and no idea where he was going. And fear of the storm had come with good reason.

"For the love of-!" he shouted as a sudden, strong wind knocked him off balance.

The wind was growing in strength, enough to throw off even large, strong men. Ryuzaki always had been on the weak and shrimpy side. He stumbled blindly, powerless against the mighty blows the storm dealt. All he could do was hope not to wander into the street.

"Gah!" he yelped and jumped in surprise when he found a pair of lights on him with the added bonus of a blaring car horn. So much for staying out of the street. Now to get back out of it...

After some bit of trial and error the young man was back on the sidewalk. Nearly being run down twice after the first encounter was a definite bruise on his ego. It certainly did not help that up ahead of him, barely visible, was a girl making her way through the horrid weather with considerably more ease than he while carrying something in her arms in addition to her large umbrella.

Ryuzaki took a few minutes to assess the situation. From what he could gather through the sheets of rain the girl was well figured. She had obviously not put much thought into the weather because she wore shorts and a tank top that exposed her midriff. One might wonder why, if she had not cared to dress for the possibility of the storm that she carried the umbrella, but Ryuzaki did not. All he cared was that the umbrella was there and was big enough for the two of them to share. All he had to do was offer to help with her packages.

Taking advantage in a change of direction in the wind, Ryuzaki hurried forward to the inviting shelter of the umbrella- an umbrella that rested above the head of a pretty girl no less. But the wind turned against him once more. As hestrained to avoid being blown back, the wind suddenly picked up in the direction he was going. The unexpected boost, coupled with his speed, sent him rocketing into the girl with the umbrella.

"Hey!" she yelled as she went down, her parcels, now seen to be groceries, scattered before her, her umbrella landing a few feet away with Ryuzaki landing on her back.

The surprised dino-duelist promptly pulled himself off of the stunned girl, worried that she might misunderstand and scream for help. He made his apologies quickly, a flicker of hope still alive that he might partake in the use of the umbrella. Then the girl turned to face him and the flicker died without question. He had just rammed into Yugi's little cheerleader. And she most certainly did not look happy about it.

0000000000000000000000000000

Dustbunny: There's the first chapter. The next one should be along soon.

Bunnydust: Unless the queen of procrastination gets lazy.

Dustbunny: Which I won't #falls asleep#

Marshmallow: Um... review? #pokes at Db# Dustbunny..?


	2. NotSoDefinite No

Disclaimer: She still doesn't own it.

Dustbunny: See? I didn't laze out!

Bunnydust: You uploaded a typed out document. Yeah, that proves everything.

Marshmallow: Hey! She did some editing too! Anyway, here we go!

0000000000000000000000000000

The glare he was receiving ticked Ryuzaki off immensely. First of all, it had been an accident. Second of all, he hadn't come out of the ordeal any happier than she. But then he had not lost two large bags of groceries either... The groceries! No wonder her glare held so steady and expectant. She was waiting for him to offer his help with her groceries.

But just as the young man was about to go about offering his help, Anzu turned her icy eyes away from him and hurried to gather her things on her own. The spell cast by the girl's eyes broken, Ryuzaki rose quickly to help with the gathering of the scattered items. The bags, surprisingly and luckily, had come out of the fall well and could still hold what was salvaged. The eggs and milk and an impressive amount of produce were all beyond saving so that at least there was less chance of the battered bags ripping. Fortunately, the bags were wax-coated.

As he helped pick up what was left- mostly bags of junk food and the few fruits and vegetables that had survived- Ryuzaki realized that Anzu was still glaring. It was a small blessing, at least, that she didn't direct the look at him. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I was in a rush to get out of the rain and the wind surprised me," he thought it best to leave out his plan to hitch a ride beneath her umbrella.

"What are you doing around here anyway?" she asked, her voice bordering sub-zero. She had not forgotten the trouble he and Haga had caused her and her friends.

"That's my business," he returned in a voice he hoped make him sound important. In fact he was passing through on his way to a cousin's wedding.

"Just as long as your business doesn't involve Yugi or Jounouchi in_any_ way," her voice dipped into freezing temperatures.

"I have no further interest in either of those losers," he said somewhat bitterly.

Nothing more was said as the bought goods were gathered and placed into one of the bags which was in turn placed in its partner. So few were the things that could be kept that only one bag was necessary. Ryuzaki flinched, certain to get an earful for having caused the loss. But Anzu simply gathered her remaining bag and her umbrella and stood to leave.

"Hey… do you want me to help you with your bag?" Ryuzaki offered, hoping still to use the umbrella.

"So, you knock me over and then try to scam me for my umbrella, huh?" she smirked slightly as Ryuzaki gaped. How did she..?

"Come on, I have no idea how to get to my hotel from here," he was almost begging. "I'll drown or get sick or something. Can't I just use it until I can call a cab or something?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Anzu nearly exploded. "After all the trash you and your buddy Haga put us through-"

"I getcold too, y'know!" Ryuzaki cut her off. "Anyway, forget it! I don't need your lousy umbrella!"

"Then don't ask for it again!"

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Ryuzaki shouted before turning away. What kind of world was it where not even a goody-two-shoes would allow you the use of their umbrella?

Ryuzaki lost the strut in his step as the thought came to him. Anzu was one of the goody-good guys. If even she wouldn't give him as much as passage through a storm to use a phone, what did that make him? The good guys, especially the goody-goody type, were supposed to be eternally caring and forgiving to everyone, weren't they? So then what did being refused that kindness and caring, that forgiveness mean?

Meanwhile, Anzu was stalking off in the other direction, muttering to herself. The nerve of that little twerp. He had obviously been planning to con his way into the use of her umbrella and when it back-fired he expected her to just forgive and forget. It wasn't just anger, though, it was fear and suspicion. Who could be certain what Ryuzaki was up to? He could really want no more than to get through the rain or he could plan to use her as bait of some type. But still… The blue-eyed dancer looked back at the small-framed retreating figure. He looked so lost and pathetic. Surely she could let him use her umbrella until he could get a cab… No! Anzu refused to fall into the image that he had obviously set for her. She would not become the gushy goody-goody-friendship-preacher that she knew so many had already pegged her as. But then… for all Ryuzaki had put her through, put her friends through, he had been through just as much. And he was a lot better than Haga anyway…

"Oh, for crying out loud," she muttered beneath her breath as she hurried back to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dustbunny: Ain't she sweet, folks?

Anzu: I don't know where you're going with this... but I don't think I like it.

Dustbunny: Too bad. I'm the writer and I decide what happens. besides, poor Ryuzaki needs love/glomp/

Ryuzaki: Help...

Marshmallow: Nope; this is too amusing. Anyway, hope you leave a comment or two


	3. What a Great Shortcut Not!

Disclaimer: See my commentaries for the last two charpters

Dustbunny: Whoo-hoo, chapter three! I'm doing good!

Bunnydust: Of course you are

00000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe she wouldn't even let me use her umbrella," Ryuzaki was still musing when he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Ryuzaki!" a girl's voice called. Was that..?

The duelist turned and was surprised to see that Anzu now stood only a foot or so away and was getting closer. She didn't stop until the umbrella tipped over the shorter boy's head as well as her own. Ryuzaki looked up at her curiously and waited for her to speak.

"Look," she started, "if you really need to, you can use my umbrella until you can get a cab or whatever."

"Oh, no," he refused to be reeled in, tempted but suspicious, "I know where I'm not wanted."

"Since when?" she couldn't help but blurt flatly.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm busting a gut," he answered in an almost grumble. "Anyway, since when am I allowed such an honor as to use your umbrella?"

"Since you always come around uninvited and I don't need to be guilted about you coming down with a head cold or being hit by a car," she said flatly.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I look forward to guilting you about making me get sick or run over."

"Hit," she corrected.

"Whatever," he shot back.

"Look, I'm spending the time to come back here for you so you may as well just come. It's a lot more sensible than dying of cold or something!" Anzu's patience was running thin- but Ryuzaki didn't care.

"I don't think so," he said in a superior tone and turned to leave though a voice in his head urged him otherwise.

"Oh, no you don't!" Anzu yelled, her patience gone. She reached out and grabbed him by the cartilage of his ear. "I didn't waste all this time to be blown off!" Effectively holding him, the brunette turned back in the direction she'd been going in the first place and stomped with the stunned boy in tow.

"Ow! Hey, for crying out- Youch! That hurts!" Ryuzaki complained as he was dragged unwilling- though at least in the umbrella's shelter.

This odd precession went on until Anzu felt certain that Ryuzaki would not leave if she released him. Letting go, she found herself correct when he fell into step beside her, grumbling all the way. They walked otherwise in silence, having nothing to say to each other. Finally, casting a sideways glance at his companion, Ryuzaki sighed.

"Let me carry the bag, would you?" he turned his head to her to make the offer.

Anzu hesitated, making Ryuzaki sigh again, this time in exasperation. Did she really think he might try to make off with her groceries? He could have done so already, and had he? No, he had not. He was about to make this point to her when she shifted to hand him the bag.

"Be careful with it, would you?" she breathed. It was all Ryuzaki could do to keep from dropping the bag in spite.

"Whatever," he answered.

Silence returned but for the rain falling all around them. The sight was almost pretty. But then they were stuck walking through the mucky weather. And there was more to worry about than just the rain. The wind had not ceased and insisted that it continue playing with them. A sudden gust grabbed hold of the umbrella and pulled Anzu savagely to the side, making her ram into Ryuzaki. Both the wind and Anzu refused to release the umbrella, causing a great struggle. During all this, Anzu was unable to move away from the shorter figure beside her since she was using him to stay standing. Thus, Ryuzaki was dealing with a few struggles of his own. He had to hold onto the bag he carried while trying to help Anzu regain her balance- without losing the umbrella- and he had to do it while resisting the urge to stare into the chest that was crushed against his head.

Finally, the wind gave in, allowing Anzu to stand back up. No longer having a very distracting body pressed up against him, Ryuzaki was able to better his hold on the bag and walk strait. Anzu apologized while straitening her clothing and the tilt of the umbrella. Ryuzaki just nodded and mumbled something incoherent.

After a few more blocks, Anzu grumbled something that Ryuzaki couldn't hear and turned to go down an alley. Ryuzaki took a glace down the back street and saw all he needed to. The alley was dark and secluded with only a single dim streetlight breaking meagerly through the darkness. There was no way he was going down there.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded more nervous than he liked.

"This is the fastest way to my house," Anzu answered, her impatience evident in her tone and on her face through the gloom.

"Are you in_sane_? It's a dark, creepy alley at night during a storm!" Ryuzaki cringed at the sound of himself speak; he definitely sounded like a sissy now.

"What are you afraid of? The thugs around here almost never come out when it rains," she seemed calm which didn't help his self-confidence in the least.

"'Almost never', huh? Well, suppose they _are_ out?"

"We'll figure it out when it happens- _if_ it happens," Anzu said with a wave of her hand. But Ryuzaki's worry was not to be waved away.

"No soap, lady," he said simply, turning up his nose. Anzu growled, making him lose his boldness very fast. In a flash, she had his ear again.

"Look, you little creep," she growled into his twisted ear, "you're carrying a bag of _my_ groceries; as long as you carry _my_ groceries, you stay under _my_ umbrella; as long as you're under _my_ umbrella, you follow _my_ rules; my rules are do what _I_ say and _don't_ question me; _I _say we're taking _this_ shortcut _now_!" her voice had grown louder as the tirade went on.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryuzaki squeaked, looking up at her with wide eyes. Since when could she get that mad? If he wasn't so frightened he may have realized that all he needed to do was give back the grocery bag and run. It would have left him in the rain but at least he'd of stayed out of the alley.

As it was, the thought didn't occur to him and so he meekly followed Anzu down the spooky alley. His ego was a bit bruised that Anzu walked in front, but he didn't care. He was closest to the exit and that was all that mattered. Still, even with the girl ahead of him, he was uneasy and looked constantly from side to side. After all, what good could the girl possibly be if they encountered trouble? Ryuzaki was ready to bet money that she had never been part of any type of combat in her life. Luckily, the cost seemed to be clear. Anzu had turned several corners, led the way down several other alleys but none showed any sign of life.

Ryuzaki breathed a sigh of relief when Anzu announced that they were approaching the way out. The path to the street was mere yards long now. Anzu was ready to say 'I told you so' when a shadow stepped into their path. Ryuzaki, who had been peering around Anzu at the exit, immediately shrunk back and cowered. Now it was he who could say the infamous four words- if they got out alive.

"Goin' someplace, babe?" the big thug asked as he got closer.

Anzu stiffened and Ryuzaki heard her snarl. She then retorted, "As a matter of fact, I'm going home. Now if you would kindly get out of my way I could go faster."

"Aw, you gonna go so soon? You just got here," the tall man got closer.

"And I don't plan to stay here," Anzu told him simply. She was already toting Ryuzaki which didn't put her in the best mood for games. She started forward on an angle that dictated she planned to go around the punk- said punk had other ideas and blocked her way.

Ryuzaki, in a flash of gallantry, decided to step forward to face the thug. As he started to go around Anzu, he got a better look at the guy. The man in their way stood at least six feet and had more than his share of muscle. Across his face was a long, jagged scar. His eyes were dark and wicked. Ryuzaki moved back to his place behind Anzu, deciding that he needed to do his duty and keep the groceries safe.

"Do me a favor," Anzu said to the man sweetly. Then she seemed to grow taller and her voice boomed out angrily, "**Back off**!" For a moment the man looked as if he might do just that. Then he recovered and smirked.

"Feisty, ain't ya, honey?" he said in a way that left one to assume he was trying to be smooth. "That's just the way I like 'em."

This time the thug heard Anzu snarl as well. In a fluid movement she closed the umbrella, lunged and got the man directly in the stomach with her high top shoes. The guy made a pained noise and clutched his gut. Then, a wounded look on his face, he reached out a hand to strike Anzu. The brunette just barely managed to duck beneath the punch and clenched a fist of her own. Years of dance lessons were put to work as her wound up leg muscles sent her rocketing up to let her knock the punk against the wall with a right hook to the jaw. If Ryuzaki hadn't known better, he would have been sure he saw blood. Either way, he was impressed. But then back-up arrived. At least half a dozen guys at least as big as the first stepped out of the shadows around them and advanced quickly.

Anzu turned determined eyes on Ryuzaki and gave him a simple command he was more than ready to obey, "Run!"

00000000000000000000000

Dustbunny: I think I like how ths is going!

Ryuzaki: Mind if I disagree?

Dustbunny: Yes, I do... But I still love you #glomp/#Ryuzaki: I really wish you'd quite that

Marshmallow: Really? I find it funny... Please review!


	4. I Need a Shower 'Cause I'm Wet?

Disclaimer: Dustbunny... doesn't... own... YGO!

Dustbunny: I'm doing good!

Anzu: In your opinion

000000000000000000000

Ryuzaki didn't even bother retorting 'no, duh' before he took off, Anzu right on his heels. She didn't bother to reopened the umbrella since it could cause more trouble than it could solve. The goons followed after them, clumsy and cursing. As she ran, Anzu spun and knocked over the trash cans that rested near the mouth of the alley. She allowed a satisfied smirk when she heard the thugs trip over the cans and each other. She then scowled when she saw how far ahead of her Ryuzaki was.Just where did he think he was going? Distracted by the thought, Anzu slowed unintentionally. One of the guys who had managed to keep after the run-aways grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the side ofa building. Hearing her cry of surprised pain, Ryuzaki turned and saw what had happened.

_Why me?_ he thought miserably. He hurried back in the direction he had come from, having no clue what he would do when he got back there.

As luck would have it, he didn't have to do much of anything. The wind picked up suddenly and pushed him forward yet again. This time, it was the thug he rocketed into. Caught unaware, the suprised man let go of Anzu's arm. Unfortunately for Ryuzaki, the guy got his balance back easily enough. Now he grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar and lifted him off the ground, pulling back his other arm and forming a fist. The terrified boy yelped and slammed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact. It never came.

Anzu had managed to pick herself up and find the umbrella. The man had been too preoccupied in collecting himself and dealing with Ryuzaki to notice her. Before the guy knew what was happening, Anzu swung the umbrella savagely and hit the guy squarely across his shoulder blades. Shocked and in pain, he dropped Ryuzaki- who was still miracuosly clutching the grocery bag- and fell to his knees. Ryuzaki, meanwhile, scrambled to his feet and dashed off like a bullet. Seeing that the other guys were finally starting to catch up,Anzu decide it would be a good idea to follow his lead.

While Ryuzaki was still ahead, fueled by his terror, Anzu somehow managed to direct him where to go. She finally had to grab his collar to stop him. They had reached her house. It was then, panting and wondering how many years had come off his life, that the stunned boy realized something odd- Anzu was laughing and whooping and didn't look like she could be happier. The boy wondered if she might have gone mad from fear. Then, calming down, she thrust her head toward her house to show that they were going in. Ryuzaki nodded, afraid to speak or argue.

"Try to tell me that wasn't a blast!" Anzu demanded of Ryuzaki giddily as she opened the door for them.

"That wasn't a blast," Ryuzaki said flatly as he eyed the girl. Something had obviously made her snap. Maybe she had banged her head against that building.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" she chided with a giggle. "Thank you, thank you for being a cowering runt! I haven't gotten to play hero for years!" She did a little spin in the hall while Ryuzaki sent her a dirty look for what she had called him. He had helped her, after all. Anzu then got a look at Ryuzaki and her nose wrinkled up in distaste. "You're soaked!"

"You don't say," Ryuzaki retorted sarcastically as he respectfully removed his sneakers.

"I'm probably no better off," Anzu glanced at herself in a small mirror on the wall. "We both need to take a shower."

"Huh?" the boy squeaked as his imagination ran wild and his face lit up in a red glow.

"Don't worry, I have two bathrooms," Anzu said absently as she put away the umbrella, not noticing his reaction. "Come on. You can use the one upstairs."

This said, she took hold of the young man and (literally) dragged him up the carpeted stairs. He, meanwhile, opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to protest. He wouldn't deny that a shower sounded good but it seemed… wrong in the home of a stranger. And he wasn't so sure about Anzu's motives. The famous shower scene from _Psycho_ crossed through his thoughts. And Anzu could be a peeping Tom for all he knew! She had surprised him already that day, after all.

Sensing the boy's resistance, Anzu kept a firm grip on his arm as she led the way to the bathroom. She stopped at a linen closet and grabbed a towel off the shelf. Then she pulled her hostage to the next door, obviously the bathroom. Placing the towel on the lid of the toilet, Anzu released Ryuzaki and started the flow of water. She then pulled the curtain closed and turned to exit the small room. Ryuzaki was still blushing and silent.

"Far as I go," Anzu mumbled as she left. "Put your clothes outside when you undress so I can dry them."

"Huh? Just a second there, lady!" Ryuzaki found his voice. "How do I know you won't burn my clothes or something?"

Anzu sighed and put on a too bright smile. "Because I'm a happy-joy-friendship girl who could never imagine doing anything wrong or remotely unkind," she gushed with mock cheer.

Ryuzaki cringed. "Point taken. Sorry," he muttered, hoping he wouldn't have to see any more of that particular type of sarcasm.

"Good boy," Anzu grinned. "Now hurry up; I need to do my clothes too."

With that she left the bathroom, leaving a grumbling Ryuzaki in her wake. The boy began slowly to unbutton the green shirt he wore, glancing occasionally at the door. After a moment's thought, he stepped forward to turn the lock. Task completed, he continued with the removal of his attire. An exasperated sigh was heard from outside.

"Did you die in there or what?" Anzu called, sounding annoyed. "Hurry up!"

"I am hurrying up!" Ryuzaki returned. "I just had to be sure that my privacy is ensured."

There was silence for a moment as Anzu took in the information. Then there was a loud laugh from the other side of the oak door.

"Oh, yeah, Ryuzaki!" she yelled with sarcasm and laughter still in her voice. "I see what you mean! I want your body so badly- I simply can't be trusted!"

"Well, at least you admitted it," he answered flatly, trying to seem like he didn't care. The only reply was a louder howl of laughter. Ryuzaki muttered and finished undressing.

"Okay, I'm undressed!" he called to his hostess.

"Thank you ever so much for keeping me posted," he heard as a response. He blushed a bit and grumbled some more. "Are you going to put your clothes out or what?" she said after a minute.

"Back off from the door," he ordered. More giggles were heard from the other side but he ignored them. Apparently Anzu realized he wasn't kidding because he heard an exaggerated sigh and the shadows beneath the door shifted away. Ryuzaki slowly turned the lock on the door. Then, quick as a flash, he opened it just a crack and pushed the pile of clothes outside. More laughing was heard. "No looking!" he called, knowing full well what he had put into her possession.

"Oh, but how can I help myself?" was the sarcastic retort. Ryuzaki did a re-take on the blushing and grumbling and hurried to the waiting shower.

0000000000000000000000

Dustbunny: Yay!

Ryuzaki: 'Yay?' About what?

Marshmallow: Uh oh... er, please review!


End file.
